Five Easy Steps to Happily Ever After
by Cara245
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Angel on My Shoulder'. Stephanie and Ranger are together and negotiating their way to a Happily Ever After. Established Babe relationship. Morelli doesn't really feature. Rating M for language and some sexual situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and their world belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them for fun, and all mistakes are my own.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to 'Angel on My Shoulder.' I realized that I wasn't quite done playing, and enough people asked for it, so here is a 5 chapter story chronicling Steph's new job and her road to a HEA with Ranger.**

**A/N 2: SITREP – Situation Report; FUBAR – F**ked Up Beyond All Recognition**

**For those who came in late, what you need to know from the previous story:**

**Joe Morelli was an ass to Stephanie. They're broken up now, but his calling her an embarrassment in front of half the cops in Trenton was the impetus she needed to take stock of her life.**

**She got some training, with help from old and new friends and Ranger.**

**Stephanie and Ranger are together. (Woot!)**

**Stephanie decided she was tired of bounty hunting – she's now a PI specializing in tracking down deadbeat dads.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Step 1: Love what you do and you'll never work a day in your life.

* * *

It was a Thursday in late April and I was watching yet another car go up in flames. I'm no longer the 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter,' but I guess some things will never change.

With a sigh, I pressed speed dial 1 on my phone and waited for the call to connect. "I'm fine, but the car isn't."

Carlos "Ranger" Mañoso, the love of my life, was succinct as usual. "Babe, I don't care about the car. I'll be there in five."

I didn't even bother to give him my location. At last count there were six trackers on me at all times. While I was waiting for my man, I tapped out a quick text to my mom and grandma. My mom and I had reached an agreement months ago. I texted or called her after any gossip-worthy mishap and she didn't bug me about my job or compare me to the neighbors' children. You know the old saying: 'letting my mom know I'm OK keeps the Jim Beam away'. We all liked my mom sober.

Carlos arrived just after the cops and fire and rescue. I waved to Eddie Gazzara, Trenton cop and cousin-by-marriage, but made my way over to Ranger first. He met me halfway and pulled me into a tight hug. Ranger had come to check up on me after many a car explosion, but this was the first time either of us was free to show how we really felt.

"Thanks for letting me know you were OK," he murmured as he pressed a kiss onto the top of my head. He drew back so he could check me out, head to toe. Normally that kind of attention led to sexy fun times, but today he was just making sure I was still in one piece.

"SITREP, Babe?" My lover Carlos was temporarily shoved aside for Ranger, the ex- Army commando.

"FUBAR. I'm not hurt, though. I was down the street when it blew." I smirked. "Thank God and Super Big Gulps." Luckily, nature had called and I'd come back just in time to watch one Mickey Malone stuff a burning rag into my gas tank.

"Babe." Ranger's lips tilted up into a half-grin. "Current case?"

I cut my eyes toward a storefront across the street from my burning car. It was a print shop with a discreet black and silver 'Protected by RangeMan' sticker in its window. "Old case. We'll talk later," I told him just before my pal Eddie and Bobby Brown, the RangeMan medic, reached me.

As I walked away, I watched Ranger and his right hand man, Tank, make their way toward the print shop. I had a feeling the security feed would be in their hands in a matter of minutes.

The next half hour went like usual, with some welcome exceptions. Bobby and the paramedics checked me over, the fire department hosed down the car, and Eddie took my statement. Refreshingly, there was no money changing hands over my latest mishap and Joe Morelli wasn't on-site yelling at me. The betting pool on my life was permanently closed, and Joe and I were long over. This time he texted me, I texted back an '_I'm OK'_, and that was that. Joe made a much better 'ex' than a boyfriend.

Ranger rejoined me just as the remains of the 1998 Ford Escort I was driving was loaded onto a wrecker. "Well, at least it was one of the rent-a-wrecks this time."

Since I'd quit bounty hunting to start a private investigation business, I'd started renting a series of POS's Big Al's garage kept around for 'discreet operations'. I didn't ask what that meant. The cars had VINs and everything, so what did I care? I got a good deal when I needed to blend in for stake-outs and Big Al got a tax write-off for helping out my not-for-profit. It was usually a win-win situation.

Ranger tucked a curl behind my ear and nuzzled me there. "You're worth more than any car, Babe."

He wrapped an arm around my waist as we made our way toward his Porsche 911 Turbo. My day wasn't going so great, but at least I got a ride back to the office in a car that was sex on wheels.

"Even with all of my training, I didn't try to stop him. I just ran for cover." I settled myself into the passenger seat and breathed in the combined scents of Ranger and fine Italian leather. Heaven.

"It was kind of my fault this time. The perp must've made me while I was out this morning," I admitted quietly.

"You did the right thing." Ranger reached over and squeezed my hand. "I would've been right behind you. You want to talk about it?"

I sighed. "It was one of the ex-husbands from a couple of months back. Mickey Malone must've found out that I was the one that tracked him down and got his wages garnished. He looked right at me when he was setting the car on fire, so I think he just meant this as payback."

Ranger's jaw clenched and unclenched. I wouldn't want to be Mickey right now. "Any reason you didn't give his name to the cops?"

I shrugged. "He can't pay child support from jail. If he's caught, it'll be on him, not me." The thought of having kids of my own still made my eye twitch, but I couldn't stand the idea of any child going without.

Ranger's lips twitched slightly. "You got a point. Want me to talk to him?"

I snorted. "And I could stop you? Just don't mess him up too bad." I resisted the urge to pinch myself. There had been no yelling, just acceptance of my judgment and an offer of help. I guess sleeping with me didn't automatically turn men into jerks and cheats. Smart Stephanie was awfully smug right now.

He chuckled. "I know, Babe. The guy's gotta be able to keep those kids in shoes. I'm just going to politely remind him that he should be grateful to you for making sure he took care of his familial responsibilities."

Hmmm. That maybe boded well for Mickey's health. "Have at it. You'll probably do a better job than I could."

"I don't know Babe, you come from a long line of scary women."

"Bite me." I leaned over and laid a quick kiss on him. "Thanks for the ride."

We'd just pulled into the parking garage of an office building off of Haywood. RangeMan, the security company Ranger co-owns, occupies floors two through six. My offices are currently on the first floor and we've lived together on the seventh since just before Christmas.

Ranger took me up on my offer, so it was quite a while before I made it out of the garage.

R&S~R&S~R&S

I staggered into the somewhat plush offices of the 'Trenton Family Resource Center' a few minutes later. I know, it's a really lame name, but the lawyers convinced me that boring was better when I was applying for not-for-profit status. Lula's choice, 'Pay your child support or Stephanie Plum will kick your ass,' didn't fit on the letterhead, anyway.

I brushed my fingers over the small brass door plaque as I made my way over to the reception desk. My only employee, Lula, took my iPad and digital camera from me.

"It's 'bout time you got back, the phone's been ringing off the hook. You a'ight, White Girl?" Lula's a former file clerk and used to help me out sometimes when I was bounty hunting. Now she brings in the low bond bail jumpers for my cousin Vinnie a couple days of the week and takes care of my office for me the rest of the time.

I smiled crookedly at her. "Ranger wanted to talk to me."

"I just bet he did." Lula fanned herself with the collar of her jacket. "That man is so hot, no wonder you let him 'talk' to you anytime he wants." Lula has a unique style, but since coming to work for me, she's gone for a more professional look. That day's take on business casual consisted of a black spandex mini-dress and a hot pink blazer. Say what you want, but she was working it.

"Don't hate me because he's beautiful." I flopped down into a visitor's chair.

Lula howled with laughter. "Fuckin' A." She dug around in her bottom desk drawer. "I heard about your car explodin'. You need you some medicinal chocolate."

I took the bar of Godiva from her. "Well, at least it wasn't the Audi." Carlos had given me the fully tricked out SUV for our six month anniversary.

"Good thing, too. I remember how hard he had to work to get you to take that car. He put some serious sweat into it."

"Remind me to never get drunk around you again," I groaned as I hid my flaming face in my hands. Carlos went through a whole twelve pack of condoms before he'd talked me into accepting his present. I'd finally given in out of exhaustion. I'd had some good dreams about that weekend.

I bit into the candy bar and savored the chocolate-y goodness. "I got the goods for that custody case. Can you upload my notes and the pictures? I'll start the report and court filing."

Lula shook her head. "I can't believe you took that case for Joe's cousin."

"I don't discriminate against men," I told her. "The evidence backed up Vince's claims. His ex-wife's boyfriend is running drugs out of her house and maybe beating on the kids, too, so they're out of there if I have to go get them myself." I'd already reported them to Family and Children's Services.

"I know. People like that don't deserve kids." Lula shoved the iPad into its docking station. "I just meant that he was a Morelli and all."

"Eh. Joe's alright since he started dating that school teacher." I tossed the wrapper into the trash as I headed toward my office. "Since Joe's footing the bill, I'm charging the full rate." OK, I wasn't really, at least by normal PI standards, but Joe had a job. He could afford to pay me.

Lula had already uploaded the files by the time I logged onto my desktop, and I saw where she'd taken care of the billing that morning. Lula was a lousy file clerk at at the bonds office, but she worked hard for me. In her words, '_Vinnie's a perverted weasel that ain't worth my time, but I got your back, White Girl_.'

I sent Ranger a copy of my file on Mickey Malone with a note: _Dinner? I promise it's Ella's night to cook._

He texted me back with a time and one word. '_Babe'. _I smiled as I began my report. It wasn't quite the white picket fence, dinner on the table by six ideal, but it was our life and I liked it.

Because my training partner, Hector, is RangeMan's resident electronic genius, I was able to power through the paperwork. He'd set up a web form with lots of drop down boxes for me, and with a click of the mouse, my billing program would update, too. It worked as long as we didn't mix up case ID numbers. That had happened once and it wasn't pretty since the guy in question had two sets of children by different women who happened to both be my clients. Strange coincidence? Maybe, but my life is filled with them. Lula swore it was an honest mistake.

By 4 PM, Lula had taken a copy of the report and my preliminary filing for Vince Morelli to Family Court. By 5:30, I'd finished a preliminary background check for a client and had run a couple of skips for RangeMan, so I called it a day and headed up to seven.

R&S~R&S~R&S

Rex was on his exercise wheel when I walked into the apartment. "You're getting pretty buff, there, Rex," I told him as I peeked into his cage. Ella had left him baby carrots and the organic hamster treats that she made for him. I was eating healthier, too, but Ella still made sure I had plenty of TastyKakes in the cupboard. All in all, living with Ranger had been good for the both of us.

Rex hopped off the wheel and twitched his whiskers at me when I threw a grape into his food bowl. "You're welcome. Good talking to you buddy, but I need a shower."

I'd always loved Ranger's apartment, but my favorite room had to be the bath. After years of dubious water pressure and seventies' décor at my old apartment, the designer-tiled shower with multiple showerheads elevated a mere exercise in personal hygiene to pure bliss.

I'd just loaded more of Ranger's orgasmic shower gel onto my sponge when I felt the first tingling sensation on the back of my neck. Smiling wickedly, I turned around and propped one leg up on the shower seat, making sure I did an extra thorough job of spreading the lather around.

My show had its desired effect, because in the next instant strong mocha-latte colored arms were lifting and turning me. I ended up pinned against the shower wall by two hundred pounds of aroused Cuban male.

"Hi," I purred as I ran the loofa over his chest and arms. "I heard you were pretty good in the shower, so how about helping me scrub my back?"

His lips crashed down on mine and those were the last words I spoke for a while. Thank goodness Ranger hadn't skimped on the hot water tank. After a shower that didn't have a whole lot to do with getting clean, I insisted that Ranger put on some sweats. Even on the best of days, shirtless Ranger tests my self-control. Naked Ranger would be way too much.

"Babe." I stifled a giggle at his look of disappointment when I threw on a T-shirt and yoga pants.

"No more funny business for at least an hour, Mister. I need food!" I deftly dodged him as he made a grab for me, and right on cue, my stomach roared.

With a grin, Ranger caught me and hoisted me over one shoulder. "Time to feed the beast, Babe."

I was still shrieking with laughter when he set me on my feet in the kitchen. Ella had left something heavenly smelling on the stovetop and bread warming in the oven.

"Goulash! I haven't had this in years!" I moaned as I took a quick taste. It was probably made with tofu or something healthy like that, but it was almost as good as my grandma's. "I wish Ella would adopt me."

Ranger chuckled. "I think she already has," he told me as he passed over a couple of bowls. "You're the only one she bakes for and she never makes my favorites anymore."

"That's because you're no fun to cook for." I swatted him playfully on the bottom as I carried the bread and utensils into the dining area.

Dinner was every bit as good as it smelled. Don't get me wrong, my heart will always belong to Pino's pizza, but this meal brought me back to Grandma Mazur's kitchen, when she'd cook while I hid out in my super-secret fort under the table. I'd inhaled half of my bowl of stew before I remembered how I'd spent my lunch hour.

"So, how's Mickey Malone feeling tonight?" I snorted at Ranger's attempt at an innocent expression. "Don't give me that, I'd bet my last TastyKake you've already visited him."

Ranger smirked. "He's very sorry that he torched your car. He'll steer clear from now on."

"But…" Now I didn't condone people blowing up things around me, but I had to think about his kids.

"Babe. We hardly laid a hand on him." Ranger scowled. "I can't vouch for the condition of his pants after Hector got through with him, though."

"You're scary, but you and Hector together?" I mock shuddered. "I'd be surprised if he _didn't_ need new underpants. Any idea how he found out about me?"

"He overheard his ex-wife bragging about you to her sister." Ranger's expression was solemn. "Maybe it's time to consider a non-disclosure agreement?"

I groaned. As a PI, I promised my clients confidentiality, but I'd stopped short of demanding the same from them. "Jameson drafted one for me when I incorporated, but it just seemed a little cold."

"In this town?" Ranger shook his head. "People talk so damn much, nothing short of a lawsuit would stand a chance of shutting them up."

I sighed. "I'll start using it." The lawyers had worked too hard at burying my involvement in the business, and I was getting used to my relatively quiet life. It had been months since my last trip to ER and I hadn't picked up a stalker since I quit bounty hunting.

After dinner was my favorite part of the day. Once the dishes were stacked in the dishwasher, barring any last minute call outs or alarms, Ranger the bad-ass was left behind. In our apartment, with the lights turned low, I had my lover to myself. Carlos was a snuggler, and with me wrapped in his arms, we'd shared stories and I'd heard all of his plans for RangeMan over the last few months. I was trying to catch my breath after a particularly funny story about Bobby and Les in Amsterdam when he asked me about my plans for the rest of the week.

"Wait!" I howled, wiping tears from my eyes. "Heh heh! I can't believe I wasn't the first naked person in handcuffs you had to rescue."

"The sight of Les and Bobby's naked asses is something I'd like to forget. Morelli was a bastard to chain you to your shower rod, but that night is one of my favorite memories," he said with a wolf grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You could've fooled me. You barely even looked."

"Babe. You were mad as hell, and we'd known each other for about a minute. I was trying to be a gentleman." His eyes softened. "You trusting me like that meant a lot more to me than copping a feel or a quick lay."

I melted against him. "I don't know if that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me or if I should be banishing you to the couch tonight."

He grinned. "Let's go with the first option, I hate to sleep without you. Which reminds me…."

"OK. Now that's definitely the sweetest thing you've ever said." I leaned up for a kiss and it was several minutes before he could finish his sentence.

"I have to fly down to the Atlanta office tomorrow. I should only be gone a couple of days, but you want to go with me, and make a weekend of it?"

I made a face. "I have to work tomorrow night. A client's ex is supposed to be bartending at that new club and I need to check it out."

Ranger's jaw set. "Any chance you'd take some back up?"

I hid a grin as I geared up for our favorite game. Negotiating with Ranger was like foreplay. "Chippendales is in back town, so I'm taking the girls with me."

"Babe." His gaze was guarded. "Is that wise?"

I smirked. The last time we'd gone, Francine and Grandma had stormed the stage during a group number and started dirty dancing with a couple of the performers. It was all fun and games until Grandma started to strip.

"It'll be fine," I countered. "Grandma is still banned and Lula has a date, so it'll just be Francine and Connie."

"At least those two know how to keep it together." He made a thoughtful noise. "Take a couple of the men as designated drivers, anyway."

"It can't be just anyone," I hedged. "Les would be worse than Grandma, and Hal would be scarred for life. And it's a good thing you can't come because you'd start a riot," I said with a snort

"Babe."

"What? You know you're hot."

"Babe. Please?" His lips skimmed along my throat before finally settling on that spot behind my ear that always drove me crazy.

"No fair – you're bringing out the big guns too early," I whined. When he drew my earlobe between his teeth, I huffed out a breath. "Fine, I'll ask Hector and Binkie and that's my final offer."

He chuckled. "The poor bastards."

"What?" I traced down the ridges of his abs until I reached the waistband of his sweats. "Binkie is laid back enough and Hector might actually enjoy the show."

He just shook his head. "Your reasoning is impeccable as always, Babe."

"Fuckin' A," I said smugly. Then my fingers slipped beneath his waistband and we decided to table the discussion for the night.

R&S~R&S~R&S-

The next morning, Ranger was up at five AM to work out. I slept in, and got up in just enough time to start the coffee and jump Ranger in the shower. By eight, I'd kissed Ranger goodbye and was folding a load of laundry I'd forgotten from the night before.

"I can always do that, dear," Ella reminded me for the hundredth time when she let herself in.

"You work hard enough already." I was pretty sure my cheeks were flaming red. There was no way she was getting a good look at our sheets. When I'd first moved in we'd worked out a deal – I did the laundry and slapped together some breakfast during the week, Carlos cooked on the weekends, and Ella did everything else. I'm pretty sure Ella was getting the short end of the stick, but on the bright side, we ate like kings and she hadn't caught us in any compromising positions in a while.

I thanked Ella for last night's dinner, told Rex good bye, and I was opening up the office by eight thirty. Being a grown-up was hard, but someone had to do it.

Thankfully, there were no car explosions to liven up my day. I spent the morning running searches and the afternoon tracking down Michael Schumacher. It turned out he'd changed his name to Michelle and was working as a receptionist for a dentist over in Lawrenceville. He looked pretty good in heels. Either he/she was a master of disguise or I was getting an idea of why that marriage failed.

By nine PM, I had changed into some low-rise skinny jeans and a cute-ish top and I was on my way to the club. Binkie had remembered he had a family emergency, but Hector had just muttered something about 'weak-ass hetero strip shows' and agreed to go with me.

"Your curls are escaping, _Chica," _he told me as we headed down to the garage. "Any reason for the disguise?"

"Uh… red heads have more fun?" I hurriedly tucked the rest of my hair up into the wig from last year's Black Widow costume that I'd grabbed at the last minute. Truth was I was still a little spooked from the day before and didn't want yet another angry ex-husband after me.

"Relax." He adjusted the wig a little. "You're not bad at this PI shit, you know?"

Connie and Francine were a little more blasé.

"Good look on ya!" Francine said in the same booming voice she once used to tell me to drop and give her twenty. "I heard you knocked Peanut on his ass the other day at kickboxing."

"Sorry about that." Peanut was bigger than half of the RangeMen, but he was still her baby boy.

"Forget about it. It's good for him." Francine slurped down some more of her giant margarita. It looked like I had a little catching up to do.

I looked around and spotted my mark behind the bar. After shooting the breeze with Connie and Francine for bit, I turned toward Connie.

"Can you do me a big favor?" I asked as I handed her a twenty. "The next round's on me, but could you flirt with the taller bartender a little, too?"

Connie pursed her lips. "Sure, he ain't bad looking, so it's no hardship."

I snorted. "He forgets to pay his child support a lot, so he's not that good of a prospect."

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "Say no more." Connie fluffed up her double-D girls and sauntered toward the bar. Hector and I shared a long look and he melted into the crowd to keep an eye on her.

I followed after a few beats and surreptitiously took a few photos of the ex-husband on my way to the bathroom. We all made it back to the table just in time for the show to start.

Connie slid a slip of paper toward me. "I got his address, too, on account I might come over after his shift tonight," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Damn, you're good. I should put you on retainer." I took a quick look and noticed the first name didn't match my records. "Huh, maybe he's working under an assumed name." That was going around a lot lately and explained his lack of income. I made a note to check it out later.

Just then, the lights dimmed and Francine and Connie pulled out wads of dollar bills. I scooted back deeper into my seat and knocked back the rest of my margarita. The dancers weren't bad to look at, but as Lula once said, 'why go out for hamburger when you got steak at home?'

Toward the end of the show, I nudged Hector. Francine had scored us a table right next to the stage, so we had a good view of the, er, talent.

"I think he likes you." I motioned toward the dancer currently on stage. "Why the scowl, I thought you'd enjoy this more?"

"Yeah, sure, I love to spend my Friday nights in a room full of horny women." Hector snorted and cast a dismissive glance toward the young guy that was shaking his moneymaker in our direction. "Not my type. I'll take you to the clubs in Miami and show you a real strip show some time."

"I'm not sure I'm old enough for that." I was no prude, but I didn't think I could keep up with a Merry Man on the prowl. I'd heard stories.

Just then one of the Chippendales guys danced up to Connie and pulled her to her feet. Huh – Connie had some moves I didn't know about. Fun times. That is, until someone loses an eye.

Or in this case, Connie's tennis bracelet gets caught in an exotic dancer's pants. I could almost see it happening in slow motion. He pulled back, she went with him, and then they both panicked. I jumped up to help and so did Francine. We ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, with the rest of the club hooting and hollering behind us.

It took Hector and a couple of the bouncers to separate us, and my heart almost stopped when I looked up into the eyes of Connie's new friend – the scum-sucking ex-husband/bartender.

Then, I breathed a sigh of relief when his gaze slid right past me to focus on Connie. Not a single sign of recognition.

The manager was understanding – we could even come back as long as there were no male strippers on site. After a couple of medicinal tequila shots, I loaded the girls into a RangeMan SUV. I sort of pitied Ram and Woody because Francine was getting a little handsy.

I was quiet as we drove toward Haywood.

"You OK, _chica?" _Hector asked, finally bringing me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I shook my head and finally smiled. "Nothing big, just thinking about how much I love my job."

Hector shook his head. "You're crazy, but I think I like you anyway."

* * *

**AN: I'm not a legal expert, but depending upon the state and courts, you don't necessarily need a lawyer for certain actions. Let's assume for the purpose of this fanfic, that as a representative of her clients she can either work with their lawyers or file a limited number of motions with the court (i.e. motion to amend or collect child support, etc.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters and their world belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them for fun, and all mistakes are my own.**

**AN: ****_Arroz con pollo_**** – chicken with Spanish rice dish; ****_Dios_**** – God (exclamation); P****_endejo_**** – slang for idiot**

* * *

Chapter 2

Step 2: Nesting 101 – How to make a sterile luxury penthouse into a home

* * *

It was late June and I woke up wrapped in a Ranger-shaped cocoon. Sighing, I snuggled back into his warmth, smiling when I felt a certain part of him respond.

I'd missed this. He'd slipped into our bed sometime after midnight, finally home after a three week trip into the wind. It wasn't that long as missions go, but it had been the first since we'd been an official couple. I'd missed him like crazy and worried even more, but a whole lot of Ben and Jerry's and the Merry Men had pulled me through.

I cracked one eye open and the alarm clock on my side of the bed blinked implacably back at me. Ten AM. My eyes flew open as I wondered if I'd slept through the apocalypse. It was Saturday, so my sleeping in was expected, but Ranger had usually run 8 miles, conducted the morning briefing, and taken down a couple of felons before nine.

Nature was screaming, so I slowly eased away from him. Ranger grumbled a little and reached for me, but he never woke. I guess even Batman needs a day off from time to time.

I snagged one of his T shirts from the dressing room as I made my way toward the bathroom – it's funny how I'd slipped one on the night before but still woke up stark naked. That happened a lot when my man was around. After taking care of business, I wandered back out into our bedroom. It hadn't changed much since the first time I'd hidden out in Ranger's apartment, back when the Slayers had a contract out on me. Neutral walls, thick carpeting, huge-ass black bed and the most sinfully soft sheets I'd ever slipped between. I loved the apartment, but while he was away this time, I'd realized that without him it was as impersonal as a luxury hotel room. Nothing so much as whispered that I or Carlos Mañoso lived there.

"Something's burning, Babe."

Smiling, I spun toward the groggiest but most welcome voice ever. I crossed over to the bed and slid in beside him. "Welcome home, Carlos," I said as I kissed him softly on the lips.

He propped himself up on one elbow, and as the sheets pooled around his hips, I was reminded that he hadn't bothered with pajamas either. It was enough to make my hormones do a happy dance.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?"

"Just have some stuff on my mind," I muttered as I traced a finger along the edge of his bandaged bicep. "But I'd rather _do_ you right this second."

He stiffened as my lips brushed over the clean, white bandage, then drew me down to his side. "You're not having second thoughts about us, are you?"

My eyes flew open in surprise. "No! Why would you think that?"

He gestured toward the wound on his arm. "This isn't the kind of life most sane women would sign up for, Steph."

"And you're first person to point out that I'm more than a little insane," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It went over like a lead balloon. I could practically see him building the wall between us.

"Hey." I reached up to smooth the lines of tension from his forehead. "When I told you I wanted to be with you, I signed on for the whole package." I silently asked my inner Smart Stephanie for a little help. For once she told me to wing it. Annoying bitch.

"Lover and warrior, I love all of you, Carlos." I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "God knows I need both sides of you, with all of the trouble I get into. Take as many missions as you need to. I'll be here when you get back."

I felt him relax next to me. "Maybe I should thank God you're a crazy woman."

I lightly thumped his good arm. "Joke all you want, but you're probably the only man crazy enough to put up with my shit, too."

Ranger chuckled. "Sounds like we're meant for each other." His eyes softened as he pulled me over on top of him.

"You better believe it." I smiled as I shifted around until I was straddling him. "What's your condition, soldier?"

His eyes went hungry and dark. "My condition is very, very serious," he growled as he ground his erection against my core.

I stifled a moan. Lord have mercy. "I can feel that, but are you hurt?" I asked as I checked him over. I didn't see anything but the bandage on his upper right arm, but I couldn't be sure.

He drew me down for a kiss. "I'm fine, Babe, that's just a scratch I got during a training exercise."

His training exercises were probably conducted with live bullets in a third world country, but all I cared about at this moment was that he was home and in one piece.

I waggled my eyebrows as I fetched a condom from the nightstand. "In that case, just lie back and let Nurse Stephanie take care of you."

R&S~R&S~R&S

Lunch time was long past before my growling stomach drove us out of bed. Ranger pulled out omelet fixings while I supervised from the breakfast bar.

"Oh God, this is good," I moaned as I tore into the Butterscotch Krimpett he'd handed me. "Sleeping late and condoning the consumption of empty calories? I think I like this side of you."

"Gotta keep your strength up, Babe." He shot me a full, panty-melting wolf grin. "I've got big plans for you this weekend." Ranger's usual MO was to decompress for a few days on the seventh floor after a mission. I was just glad that he didn't seem to mind including me.

"What plans?" I teased as I tapped my chin. "It's too late for skiing and you know I suck at Scrabble." I grinned. "That really just leaves shopping."

"Babe." That one word could mean many things. Today it meant '_You couldn't even get me inside a Victoria's Secret._'

"You're no fun," I sighed as I grabbed some cut up melon from the refrigerator. "Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for more bone-melting sex, then."

After lunch, we curled up on the couch with Carlos' head in my lap, pretending to watch the Discovery Channel. "How bad was it?" I asked quietly as I smoothed back his hair. It was a little shaggy but nowhere near as long as it'd been when we first met. "I don't need details or anything," I added quickly.

"It's OK, Babe. It was a pretty straightforward ex-fil operation the first week." I'd been around the Merry Men enough to know that meant someone needed help getting out of Dodge and they couldn't fly commercial.

"And the rest of the time?" I almost didn't dare ask. CNN hadn't reported any coups anywhere, but you never knew with Ranger.

"Just training my replacements."

"Oh." _Oh!_ I looked down at him in wonder. "I meant what I said earlier. You don't have to give up the contracts."

"I know, Babe, but I'm getting way too old for this crap."

"Yeah, you're practically ready for the nursing home," I snorted as I traced over his chest and abs. No retiree was ever that cut. "I can't say I hate the idea, but won't you get bored?"

"Babe." A smile played along his lips as he sat up. "I get all the danger I can handle keeping up with you."

"Smartass." I whapped him with a sofa cushion. "I've hardly blown up anything at all lately. Seriously. A couple of torched cars and everyone freaks out."

"Steph." He silenced me with a kiss. "I can't wait to make a life with you."

"Hmmm." That was the nicest and scariest thing I'd heard in a while. I wasn't ready for kids and a dog or anything, but I wanted us to be for keeps.

"I smell something burning again, Babe."

"I was thinking along the same lines earlier. I want to make a home with you, too." I gestured around us. "While you were away, I realized that I hadn't moved in much besides Rex and the brown bear." That cookie jar had seen a lot of action over the years, so I'd semi-retired it. I keep my gun in Ranger's gun safe and Ella keeps it filled with actual cookies.

"Don't forget all those shoes taking over the closet," he smirked.

"Those are essential equipment, mister." I shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, the apartment's nice, it's just….." Not mine. Not ours.

"Do whatever you need to do to make it feel like home." He pressed a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"That's an awfully dangerous offer. What if I wanted to paint the bedroom pink?"

He grimaced but shook his head. "This was just a place to crash before you, Babe, so have at it."

I pouted. "But I was looking forward to negotiating paint colors and fabric swatches with you." I loved to haggle with Ranger – it always led to a night to remember.

Ranger pulled me into his lap. "Seriously, Babe. I trust you," he murmured as he skimmed his lips over my collar bone. "There are lots of other things I'd rather negotiate."

"Oh boy," I moaned as my T-shirt went flying over my shoulder. "I'll start then. Bottom or top?"

R&S~R&S~R&S

So, making our apartment a little more homey was in the back of my mind, but I really didn't do anything about it until several weeks later when Lula happened to bring some home furnishing catalogs in.

"Now, since we're moving up in the world, I need to outfit my crib a little better," she told me as she spread out a couple of glossy catalogs on her desk. "Which of these rugs do you like better?"

"Uh… I'm not sure." The choices were purple with zebra stripes or electric blue with zebra stripes. I looked frantically around for some urgent work to do, but it was Friday afternoon and we were all caught up for once.

"Look, I'm not the best person to ask. I still need to do something with the apartment on seven," I said quickly as I edged away.

"Wait just a minute, white girl!" Lula's grip on my wrist was like iron. "You mean you've got some sort of carte blanche to redecorate the Bat Cave and you aren't all over that?"

"I was just thinking of adding a couple of pictures and maybe some throw pillows." I said as I gingerly pulled away. I didn't like the look in her eye. It was like she had a free shopping pass to Macy's or Cluck in a Bucket was giving away free clucky fries.

"Hunh. You're thinking too small. You need you some big statement pieces. Something to really trick that place out." She turned toward Hal, who'd just walked through the door. "Hey white boy, you seen their apartment, right? It needs some sprucing up, right?"

"Uhhh. The seventh floor is kind of off-limits." He stuttered as he held out a stack of folders to me. "No rush on these or anything."

"Damn right there's no rush, we got some shopping to do, and you can carry the bags and shit," Lula said to Hal as she grabbed her purse from her bottom drawer.

I sighed as I went in search of my purse. "C'mon Hal, she's not going to take no for an answer." I gently took his arm and guided him out. "We can stop for some of that frozen yogurt you like."

So that's how I ended up in the HomeGoods in Princeton with Lula and Hal. We'd fortified ourselves with Pinkberry (Hal got a small vanilla froyo with sprinkles and fresh fruit, I got triple chocolate and Lula got everything else), and made a quick stop in the frame department. I'd found the perfect mats and picture frames right away, so I figured finding a couple of rugs wouldn't be a big deal. I hadn't counted on Lula and Hal duking it out over bedding.

It was the best and worst thing I'd seen all week. I'm ashamed to admit that I'd thought Hal was sweet but a little dim when we first met – on account of how I'd managed to stun him with his own taser. Hey, he was all that stood between me and my sister's wedding shower.

I'd since learned he was plenty smart. He'd been Ranger's tech guy back when they were still on active duty and anyone who can repair a satellite phone with a paperclip and a gum wrapper can't be dumb. He was just really bashful around women, maybe because he'd been sent to military school when he was practically a toddler. I was glad to see that dating Francine's daughter Darla had cured him of most of his shyness.

"Plaid goes with everything," Hal said, arms crossed.

"You ain't got no sense of style," Lula fumed. "White girl and Batman can't be putting no broke-ass country shit in their bedroom." She held up an animal print bed spread. "Now, I can see a whole lotta lovin' happening under something like this. This got game!"

Hal paled. Thinking about Ranger's game was probably against company policy. But to his credit, he stood firm. "No man has ever gotten an erection around pink leopard print."

Hal had an excellent point. I was pretty sure my doodah would shrivel up around all that fake animal skin, too. Lula was headed straight toward full raging rhino mode, so I stepped in.

"Both of your choices have a certain something," I said slowly. Like they were both butt ugly. "But I think this one would go better." I grabbed a deep blue and chocolate brown comforter set and hurried toward the throw rugs before anyone could protest.

On a scale of 1 to Thanksgiving dinner at my parents' house, the rest of the trip wasn't that horrible. I found the best Batman and Wonder Woman toothbrush holders at this novelty shop Hal knew about. Yes, they are just as wonderfully bad as you might imagine.

A couple of hours and a maxed-out charge card later, I staggered back into the apartment on seven. I'd managed to keep Lula out of our apartment with a promise to have her up to see the finished product. In about ten years, when I could figure out how to lock Carlos' underwear drawer. When Hal and Manny brought up the rest of the shopping, I could only plop down on the couch and stare at the mound of bags in the entryway. I needed to call in the big guns.

R&S~R&S~R&S

Luckily, Ranger was handling a problem at the Boston office until Monday night, and Ella was in town. Ella is a domestic goddess with the heart of an army drill instructor, and my personal hero. She showed up the next morning with paint chips and homemade muffins, and before noon, her husband Louis and a couple of new RangeMan employees were repainting the living room and bedroom. Another quick shopping trip for shoe racks, and by Sunday night, I was staring at the living room in wonder.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked Ella. We hadn't done anything too drastic. We'd gone a little brighter with the wall colors and added rugs and throws that weren't brown or tan, but we hadn't changed the furniture and I certainly hadn't gotten rid of Ranger's heavenly sheets. It was still our apartment – just a few degrees warmer. It was home and there wasn't a bit of pink leopard print in sight.

Ella patted me on the arm as she headed toward the door. "It was my pleasure, dear. I'll bring up the groceries for tomorrow night in the morning."

Oh yeah, I'd somehow lost my mind and decided to surprise Carlos with one of his favorite meals. Made from scratch and all by myself. I blamed the paint fumes.

But I should've known that Ella wouldn't let me down.

The next morning, I found myself staring at a slow cooker. "I just put all this in the pot and I get _arroz con pollo_?" I asked, gesturing at the mound of chicken breasts, rice and canned tomatoes on the counter. "It can't be that easy." Cooking required hours of work in the kitchen, yelling and Italian hand gestures – at least the way my mom and I did it.

"It's my secret weapon." Ella smiled at my fish impression. "I don't have ten hours to stand over a stew pot, dear, and neither do you. Ric will eat every bite, I promise you."

"OK," I said as I began to throw the ingredients into the crockpot. "Can you make flan in one of these, too?"

Ella almost hid her look of horror. "No, but I did find a simple recipe like you asked," she said. "Don't bother turning the flan."

Not a problem, since I didn't have the first clue what she meant by that. "Oh, God," I moaned. "I'm going to burn down the apartment."

She chuckled. "Nonsense, though if you need me to stay here tonight…."

"Now that's nonsense." I broke in. "You and Louis can't miss your grandson's first soccer game." I looked down at the step by step instructions she'd given me. "I can do this. I think."

Ella just patted my arm. "You'll be fine, dear." She rummaged around in the cupboard until she found a small box. "I'll tell you my other secret - always have a backup plan."

"But you're a kitchen goddess," I stuttered as I took the instant pudding I kept around for PMS emergencies from her.

Her eyes twinkled. "I'm glad you think so, but Louis ate many a burned or lumpy meal when we were first married and it was never the end of world."

I decided to take Ella at her word, so I turned on the slow cooker and went down to open the office. Carlos didn't love me for my cooking anyway.

R&S~R&S~R&S

Ranger's POV

I heard the Metallica blasting as soon as I stepped off the elevator, and when I opened up the door to our apartment, five hours of driving and four sleepless nights fell away.

I couldn't do anything except stand in the doorway and watch her as she danced around the living room, eyes closed as she belted out the chorus to 'Enter Sandman'. My Babe's curls were extra crazy and there was an un-identifiable glob of something on her right cheek. She was beautiful and I wanted to come home to her every night for the rest of my life.

Her eyes flew open before I could close the distance between us. I knew Steph could always sense me, because it was the same for me. A moment later, the music cut off and I had an armful of my Babe.

"Welcome home, Carlos," she whispered as she wound her long, long legs around my waist.

I never waste an opportunity, so I captured her lips with mine. "_Dios_, something smells good," I said when we finally broke apart, my face buried in her throat as I tried to slow my breathing. A ten mile run doesn't steal my breath like she does.

"Ummm….that's probably the _arroz con pollo_," she told me, as her fingertips beat a nervous tattoo on my chest.

"I meant you," I told her as I breathed her in one last time. "But since you mentioned it, dinner smells pretty good too, Babe," I told her as she led me into the kitchen. It looked good too, so I snuck a taste from the slow cooker bubbling on the counter. Yes, I like food. I just hide it well.

She bit her lip nervously. "Ella gave me the recipe," she said in a rush. "But she kind of supervised, so it's probably not that bad."

"Babe." A warm feeling settled in the center of my chest. I'm not like that _pendejo_ Morelli. I don't need or expect Steph to cook and clean, but that she'd go to that much trouble for me…

I gently tugged her lower lip from between her teeth. "Hey, that's mine to bite." I soothed the slightly reddened tissue with my thumb. "It's good, but I don't know what I did to deserve my favorite."

"I was just feeling kind of domestic. Don't get used to it." She warned as she ducked her head to hide her flaming cheeks. She's so damn cute when she blushes.

I couldn't hide my grin. "Does this have anything to do with the redecorating you've been doing?"

"Hunh. Lester gossips like an old woman," she muttered.

"It was Tank, but I hope I would've noticed that our walls were a different color," I teased as I held out my hand. "Do I get the grand tour?"

When I said she could do anything she wanted to the apartment, I told my inner control freak to shut the hell up and I figured I'd learn to like whatever she did. I should've known that my Babe wouldn't disappoint. The walls were a dark gold color I probably would have picked myself, and the rugs and bathroom decorations were all Steph.

"Babe, I'm not wearing a cape, ever." I told her as I looked doubtfully down at the Batman soap dish. Truth was, it was kind of funny.

"Oh, that's not what your mother told me." She giggled as she drew me back into the living room.

"Mama talks too much," I grumbled as I stared at the picture wall. Our whole lives were there. Her family. My family. Even baby pictures. "You were a cute Wonder Woman," I murmured as I ran my finger over one smooth dark wood frame.

"And you were an adorable Superman," she told me as she pointed to the picture next to hers. "But I think I like the one of you and Tank during Ranger training the best. Shirtless Carlos, yum." She said with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle.

"I should've taken Santos to the mats for teaching you to do that." The picture was taken just after we'd both survived hell week. "_Dios,_ were we ever that young?"

"You looked happy."

"Babe." I grinned then. "We'd just finished a 30 mile run, and we'd been jonesing for a decent meal and a shower all week." I could still remember how that burger tasted.

"Sounds like me and Lula on a stakeout." She slipped her arm around my waist. "I was afraid you wouldn't like me putting up the pictures, but I couldn't resist this one of you and Julie." She pointed to a picture taken last summer on the beach in Miami.

"I don't have any secrets from you, Babe" I said as I kissed her lightly on the lips. Not counting the ones I was contractually required to keep for Uncle Sam. "I love the pictures, and I like what you've done to the apartment."

She snorted. "Just be glad that I didn't have enough room on my credit card to carry out Lula's decorating plan." Steph shuddered. "She thought we needed bear skin rugs and a sex swing in the bedroom."

"Babe." Not that the sex swing was such a bad idea, but we didn't need props to burn up the sheets. "I suppose I shouldn't even ask why you didn't use the card I gave you?" I suppressed a sigh. Most women would sell their souls for a black Amex card, but not my Babe. I was just glad she didn't insist on paying rent.

She shook her head. "We've already gone over this, Carlos."

True. "I think this is my favorite," I said pointing toward a photo collage of us over the years. In each photo, we were embracing, and even an idiot could see how we felt about each other.

"The burning cars in the background add a certain artistic touch," she said quietly. "I wonder if I would've realized how much I loved you sooner if I'd seen these."

I shook my head. "I dunno, Babe. I'm just glad we're here now." I probably would have spouted some more mushy shit, if she hadn't suddenly yelped and ran for the kitchen.

"God, my mom's always right. I knew I'd burn it," she moaned as she opened the oven door.

"Relax, Babe. That's not even your best work." I chuckled when she whapped me in the chest with a potholder. "I can still tell it was supposed to be flan."

"That looks nothing like the flan in Ella's pictures." She dumped the dish in the sink and slumped against the counter in defeat. "God, I'm such a joke. Why did I ever think I could make dinner?"

Helen Plum had sort of grown on me over the years, but if she were here right now, I'd be arranging her passage to Kazakhstan. "You are not a joke, Babe." I reached up and swiped at the blob of flan batter on her face. "Delicious. Tastes like my Mom's recipe." I went to lick the rest from her cheek and she ducked away from me, shrieking with laughter.

"Ewww." She wrinkled her nose as she skipped toward the fridge. "It's a good thing I made a back-up dessert. Ella's a genius and deserves a raise."

"Babe." I stared down at the bowl in her hands. "Instant pudding?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's like a trifle. You can't tell me Ella's cookies don't have lots fiber and the fruit makes it healthy."

_Dios_, what did I ever do without her? Chuckling, I scooped her up into my arms and headed toward the bedroom. "Hold onto the pudding, Babe. I feel like having dessert first tonight."

**AN: Thanks again for all of the reviews on the first chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but RL intervened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters and their world belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them for fun, and all mistakes are my own.**

**AN: When Ranger's dialogue is in ****_italics, _****assume he's speaking Spanish. Warning: Mild-ish smut at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Step 3: Don't forget that intimacy is the cornerstone of every good relationship

* * *

It was early September and my life was almost perfect. I was so in love with Carlos that it was ridiculous. We were headed toward our one-year anniversary, and not only did I not want to kill him, but I was pretty sure he was it for me, with a capital I.

My PI business was also off to a pretty good start, and I didn't even advertise. We were strictly referral only, but there was a waiting list for the services of my not-for-profit, the Trenton Family Resource Center. We'd been in business for less than nine months and by Lula's count, we'd located over a hundred deadbeat dads, two deadbeat moms, and one transgendered person who was reluctant to pay child support. The money wasn't any better than when I was bounty hunting, but as Carlos had pointed out, my overhead was low, so Lula and I didn't have much trouble paying our Macy's bills these days.

The work was only slightly less exciting than bounty hunting and twice as rewarding. I hadn't rolled in garbage since before Christmas and people sometimes actually thanked me for doing my job instead of throwing me down a flight of stairs.

Regardless of what a couple of the deadbeats have said, it wasn't that I hated the men, even the scum-sucking, cheating ones. It was just that it felt good to actually contribute to the greater good, for once. Sure, most of my client's exes deserved a swift kick to the nuts, but I instead made sure that their kids got what they needed. OK, I may have kicked a couple of the exes in the boys, but it was entirely justified.

Not everyone needed me to metaphorically grab them by the family jewels, though. Like last month when I'd discovered that Michael Grubnik wasn't actually hiding out – he'd just lost his job and was sleeping on his cousin's couch. I'd found him a job at the button factory and he even insisted that his wages be garnished for child support.

For once in my life, everything seemed to be going my way. I was happy with my career, I had all the love and support I could ever want from my man, and even my family wasn't driving me crazy. My mom hadn't bugged me about my job in months, and she loved Carlos. She probably prayed daily that I'd marry him. My Dad called him son and didn't seem to care that he wasn't Italian. Grandma still probably wanted to see Carlos naked, but that's Edna Mazur for you.

My life was good, and it was all because I'd finally listened to that little voice of reason inside me. Smart Stephanie was one smug bitch these days. So, it was inevitable that old insecurities would fight their way to the surface.

It came to a head one evening during what promised to be a long stakeout. Lester had hauled in my latest client's ex when he was FTA, so he was there as an extra set of eyes. Lula was at home, but she was on speaker phone because we needed the relief from the crushing boredom.

"Explain again how you figured out that Luis Ascolono would be here tonight?" Lester asked for the second time. I'd already beat him at thumb wars and the bubble blowing contest was a tie. Now he was trying to decipher the inner workings of my mind. I wished him luck.

"He's not staying with any of his known friends or relatives, but I noticed that he's had two charges to the same wine shop and the Godiva store at the mall in the last couple of weeks when I pulled his credit card activity."

"And?" Lester shook his head in confusion. "So he likes to drink."

I sighed. "Lula, maybe you can take this one."

"It means old Luis has his eye on a woman and she ain't making it easy for him." Lula snorted. "Uh huh, she's making him work for a hit of that kitty."

I grimaced. "Exactly. On a hunch, I checked a couple of florist shops around the Burg. For twenty bucks, Lois Grazynski at 'The Rose Garden' was happy to tell me that someone matching Luis' description had sent flowers to this address for the last couple of weeks. He paid cash, so he probably thought he was hiding his tracks."

"But he didn't count on White Girl being on the case." Lula tutted.

"For another ten bucks and my not telling Big Dog's wife about a certain indiscretion that happened a couple of months ago, Lois promised to keep her mouth shut and call me if another delivery went out. This is the third Friday he's sent flowers." I rolled my eyes at Lester's blank look.

"Third date, he's aiming on getting lucky tonight!" Lula howled.

"The charge at the wine store went through a couple of hours ago," I explained patiently. "He'll be here and then we can follow him home."

"Good God, you're smart and smoking hot, Beautiful." Lester shook his head in awe. "Right now, I really wish Ric hadn't seen you first."

I whapped him on the arm. "You couldn't handle me, Santos."

He shook his head. "I suspect you're right. But if I happened to have a tracker in my pocket would that at least get me a kiss?" He waggled his eyebrows and puckered up.

Lula cut him off. "You ain't right, Santos." We heard the crinkle of paper over the phone line. "Now here is a quality article in Cosmo. 'Ten sexual positions that will make him beg'. Now that's what I'm talking about."

Lester started squirming after the fourth improbable position on the list. "Uh, Lula, I don't think Junior needs any moves that fancy. He's a pretty basic guy." Lula and Tank had both moved on from their brief, disastrous relationship. Lula had dated around for a while, but the last six months or so, I'd noticed that Junior was hanging around the office an awful lot.

"Hunnh. You don't know nothin'. My man's got game, but a little variety don't hurt anything. Am I right, White Girl?"

I snorted. "I don't think I could manage number two on the list if I were double jointed." And experience had taught me that freaky sex wasn't always enough to keep a man faithful. Some days I wondered when Carlos was going to lose interest.

"You on crack, White Girl, if you think your man is going to step out on you." Lula said, breaking into my thoughts.

I winced. Obviously, I still needed to work on my little thinking out loud problem. "I trust him, but seriously, look at him and look at me. He could do be-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'm going to be very pissed," Lester growled.

"I'm with Sexy Santos on that," Lula added. "Ranger is out of his mind in love with you. And I know he can't keep his hands off you, because the walls in your office ain't that thick."

My cheeks burned. "We're still kind of in the honeymoon phase." Ranger and I enjoyed the occasional after lunch 'nap.' I made a note to price sound-proofing.

Les rolled his eyes. "I'm betting that the honeymoon ain't ever going to be over for you two." He sighed. "Ric would kill me for getting in his business, but someone has to. You're right, he's had women throwing themselves at him since before he could shave."

I groaned. "You're not helping."

"But, that's in the past and has been for a long time." He cut his eyes toward me. "I know Ric, so if you were just a lay to him, he would've turned on the charm and had you the first week he met you and then you would've never seen him again."

I huffed out a breath. Les was right, and I might have let him, too. "I've heard the stories, Les - like that time in Thailand. You can't tell me that he doesn't miss those days."

Les shrugged. "We were young, and yeah, we all had a good time." He caught my chin so I would meet him in the eye. "My cousin loves you. The Miami office is bigger, and he has a huge house on the beach there, but he's spent the last five plus years in this shitty town for one reason."

It _was_ a great house. We'd spent a few weekends there. I tried to duck away, but Les wouldn't let me.

"Even when you were with the cop, he stuck around just to watch out for you. He hung around for what, the chance to steal a kiss, or to see you smile?" Les snorted. "It was damn pathetic."

"I didn't ask him to stick around," I said defensively. My one regret was all the time we'd wasted, but it'd taken us both years to be ready for a relationship.

"No, you didn't, but I'm glad he did," Les said gently. "You're more than a piece of ass to Ric. You've proven time and time again that you can be a real partner to him." Les chuckled. "You love him and you made him crave home and hearth and all that mushy shit, but you didn't let him wrap you up in cotton wool, either. You kick his ass when he needs it and he loves you for it."

"Les…" I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to say.

"Look, we all got shit in our past that makes us question the present, so just talk to Ric, OK?"

Lula rang off and the car was quiet for a long time as I tried to absorb everything Les had told me. Truth was, most of me knew he was right. Carlos and I were partners in every sense of the word. He got me like no one else ever had, and I knew him, too. I'd watched him struggle to open up to me in the beginning and by now I could read him almost as easily as he could read me. We were solid.

But, still, the old doubts and insecurities were there, whispering to me that I just might not be enough. I hadn't been enough for Joe, or my ex-husband. I'd been married to Dickie Orr for about a minute back in my twenties. My mom had liked him and I thought I could do worse, but he'd cheated on me with Joyce Barnhardt before I'd even finished writing the thank you notes for the wedding gifts.

I finally broke the silence. "OK, I'll talk to him, but first I hope you really have that tracker on you." I brought up my camera to take a couple of shots of the car that had just pulled up to the house we were watching. "I bet that's Luis, and it's not going to be his lucky night after all."

R&S~R&S~R&S

The opportunity to talk came in the wee hours of Sunday morning. Carlos had surprised me with dinner and dancing at a new club in Newark. I'd gorged myself on Cuban food and then we'd danced half the night away. My man did Saturday date night better than anyone I'd ever known, and he had some serious moves on him, too. When Carlos did it, the Salsa became a barely socially acceptable form of foreplay. We'd fallen into bed in a frenzy of wandering lips and hands, and after a couple of rounds, he was especially relaxed and talkative.

I was boneless and sleepy, but I couldn't forget Les' words. "Has it ever been like this for you, before?"

"Babe?" He drew me closer and pressed a kiss onto the nape of my neck. "You know you're one of a kind."

I snorted. "I know I'm entertaining, but I was asking about our physical relationship."

Carlos sighed. "I'm an idiot for throwing out that line to you. You make my whole life better by just being in it, Babe, but you're not entertainment. You never have been."

I moved restlessly against him. "Thanks. It's just that you rock my world, but sometimes, I wonder…." If I'm enough, I finished silently.

He turned me until we were face to face. "It's never been this good for me, either," he said, his voice soft, his eyes tender. "What's brought this on?"

I shrugged. "The guys talk, and sometimes if they've had a couple of beers, they forget to edit. It makes me wonder what you're doing with a Burg girl with a whole list of sexual hang ups." Sure, Carlos had a way of expanding my horizons, but butt stuff was still a special occasion thing and though he'd never asked, I would never do a threesome.

Carlos chuckled. "I don't know in what universe you'd be considered inhibited, Babe." He sobered then. "I never knew how good sex could be until I loved you the first time. Nothing else could ever measure up to what I have with you."

"For real?" I asked suspiciously. "Les told me about that weekend you two spent with twins at a sex club in Bangkok. You can't think of a single thing you'd like to do or repeat?"

Carlos groaned. "Remind me to kill Santos tomorrow." He flipped us around until he was on top, with me caged underneath him. I could feel little Carlos pulsing against my thigh, letting me know he was interested in round three. "Brown had to up my vitamin intake just so I could keep up with you, woman," he growled. "I can think of a thing or two I'd like to try, but only with you."

Oh boy. "Well, I'm up for it if you are," I said as I reached down to guide him home. Sure, I might have some doubts, but the evidence was telling me they were unfounded.

So, I and Smart Stephanie decided to take Carlos at his word that no sexual gymnastics were required to keep his attention. But all that sex talk got me to thinking and made me remember one particular fantasy that had haunted my dreams for years. One that I knew he shared. So, that's why, a few days later, I was waiting in my bathrobe for the control room to call me.

I hadn't told Hector exactly what I intended to do with Ranger, but after a year of training with him, I knew I could trust him to keep his mouth shut. I needed to know when Ranger was headed home? He just grinned and said "_No_ _problema, chica_."

My phone beeped and I read the text. "_ETA two minutes_." Grinning evilly, I dropped the robe and stepped into a pair of FMPs that usually made Carlos drool. I grabbed a set of handcuffs and made my way to the shower. A couple of clicks later, I was firmly attached to the shower door frame and the scene was set. Almost.

I hit speed dial one and waited for Ranger to answer. "Yo, yourself," I purred. "Where are you?"

"Just pulled into the garage, Babe." He sounded a lot more relaxed than he had the first time I'd called him to rescue me, so I figured it'd been a pretty good day. I was hoping to make it a lot better.

"Good, because I have a little problem." I said, repeating what I'd told him all those years ago. He didn't hang up this time, so I continued. "I seem to have gotten myself handcuffed to the shower rod and I'm naked."

"Babe." He didn't bother to say goodbye, but he hadn't then either. I let my phone drop to the floor and started to count. At 60, the front door locks tumbled, and at 63 he was filling the bathroom door, barely winded after his run up the stairs. His hair wasn't long, but he was in all black urban commando gear, just like I remembered.

"_Dios,_" he growled. "You don't know how often I've replayed that night in my mind."

"Me too," I said breathlessly. "Want to help me change the ending a little?"

I didn't have to ask again, because in the next instant he was on his knees, lifting and supporting me as he hooked both of my legs over his shoulders. I gasped as his tongue parted my folds.

"Oh God, oh God," I chanted as his lips closed around my clit. I screamed his name when I came. He was still supporting my weight as he kissed his way back up my body, and when he reached my breasts, he wrapped my legs around his waist.

I screamed again when his fingers entered me roughly, driving me toward another orgasm. I could always tell he was about to lose control when he switched to Spanish, and thanks to a year of lessons from Carlos and the Merry Men, I could finally understand every sweet, dirty thing he was whispering to me.

"_God I love you, my… sweet, dirty woman," _he panted against my neck. "_Gonna fill you up. Gonna take you until you scream."_

I protested weakly when he un-cuffed me after my third orgasm.

"I'm not done with you yet, Babe," he growled as he carried me out of the bathroom. "I just need a bed for everything else that I want to do with you."

He entered me in one long thrust and all I could think was that whoever invented the IUD deserved an award. "God, you feel good," I moaned.

"_So tight…. Can't get enough…. never get enough,"_ He groaned as he began to move. I was so revved up that I was coming again after his third thrust and the last thing I remembered was him filling me up just like he'd promised.

I don't know how long I'd drifted along in happy oblivion when I felt a tugging on my finger. Cracking open one eye, I squinted at my hand. And I promptly sat up, almost knocking heads with Carlos. "Ohmygod," I stuttered as I stared wide-eyed at my left ring finger. "What? How?"

Carlos slid back into bed next to me. "Looks like a ring to me, Babe."

"Wiseass." I could see that. The center diamond was about two carats, with a row of smaller sapphires set into the platinum band on either side. "Did I sleep through the proposal?" I teased as my heart rate began to slow.

Carlos sighed and drew me close. "No, but I couldn't wait to see it on your finger," he said, his expression contrite.

I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled through me. This was not my bad ass boyfriend. "Sorry," I gasped. "I think you just screwed me silly."

He started to tug the ring back off and chuckled when I curled my fingers under. "That wasn't my proposal, but this is." He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could look into my eyes. "I'd planned this differently, Babe. I thought I'd ask you on your birthday, with candlelight, roses, and the whole nine yards, but you blew me away tonight." He kissed me lightly to silence my protest. "Not just the sex, though finding you like that in the shower is the fulfillment of just about every dirty fantasy I've had since we met."

He stroked a finger tenderly along my jawline. "Your trust, your openness are all I've ever wanted and I will do everything I can to be worthy of you for the rest of our lives." He caught a tear as it slipped down my cheek. "I love you, Stephanie. Will you marry me?"

A year ago, I wouldn't have thought this moment was possible and six months ago his question would have scared me silly. Right then? All I could say was…. "Yes."

* * *

**AN: After proofing this, I remembered a fanfic where Ranger walks in to find Stephanie cuffed in their shower, he walks straight out and comes back with the engagement ring. I wish I could remember the title or author, but I mean absolutely no disrespect to the author of this very funny fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters and their world belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them for fun, and all mistakes are my own.**

**AN: Primo- cousin; Querida – dear; Mijo – my son (affectionate).**

* * *

Chapter 4

Step 4: Remember – your family are his in-laws, and vice-versa.

* * *

We did it. Carlos proposed, and I said yes. Of course, after our private, er, celebration came the rounds of phone calls and family dinners. Some were a pleasure and some, not so much. By mutual agreement, we didn't give any details but just told everyone that the proposal was appropriate for us.

Mary Lou spent ten minutes trying to guess how he'd proposed and Connie and Lula just nodded wisely and asked if that meant we were naked when he popped the question. Yes we were, but I was determined to keep it to myself.

Ranger's daughter, Julie, squealed for a solid minute over Skype, and then demanded to see the ring. She wants us to give her a baby sister, but we promised that she could be a bridesmaid, instead. I hope that will hold her for a couple of years at least.

It seems everyone is interested in our fertility these days. My Dad wants a grandson, Carlos's mom wants another granddaughter and a grandson – yesterday if at all possible, please. Joyce Barnhardt, my arch nemesis, started a rumor that Ranger had only proposed because I was knocked up. I started a rumor that she'd caught herpes from the minor league baseball team in town. Don't judge me, for all I know it's true.

My cousin Vinnie didn't care if I was knocked up with a litter of kittens. He came out of his office to investigate my ring himself when he heard Connie and Lula fussing over it. Being the weasel that he is, he advised me not to sign a pre-nup and asked if RangeMan would give him a family discount on future apprehensions.

After the phone calls came the family dinners, and Carlos' family was first. His mom arranged a family engagement party for us the Saturday night after he popped the question. Marisol Mañoso was probably a famous general in a past life, because she'd managed to rent a tent and call together a hundred of their closest friends and family, and she'd done it with less than 48 hours' notice. His sister Celia was hosting since she had a big enough back yard, but the planning and execution was all Mama Mañoso.

There were so many cars lining his sister's street by the time we arrived that even the RangeMan parking karma was no help. We'd just made our way around to the back when Carlos suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why did I let you and Mama talk me into this, Babe?" He groaned. "It's a goddamn circus."

It wasn't quite that bad, but I was guessing that a hundred guests was the conservative estimate.

Lester clapped him on the back. "And you and Steph are the headlining act – the beauty who tamed the beast. Better you than me, _primo_." Laughing, he ducked the punch that Carlos threw his way. Since Carlos wasn't trying too hard to take him down, I decided they were just having fun. Probably.

"Remind me again why we let you ride with us?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Lester waggled his eyebrows. "I already told you, Beautiful. It's Saturday night and I'm going to get piss-drunk and laid. Maybe not in that order," he said after a second's thought.

The second part of his agenda still wigged me out, but Lester had helpfully pointed out that there were bound to be women he wasn't related to at the party.

I reached up and flicked a piece of imaginary lint off of Carlos' lapel. He'd worn a dark blue dress shirt instead of the basic black tonight and I couldn't wait to help him out of it later. With my teeth.

"You'll be fine. We can always strip Lester naked and throw him at that gaggle of women over there in the corner if we need to make a quick getaway." I grinned. "Let's go see my in-laws."

Ranger grinned. "Have I told you lately how much I love the way you think?"

"Well I don't," Lester groused. "That's the widow's section. Not a one of them is under sixty." He took me by the arm. "Time's a wasting and I'm too sober."

But before we could join the party, Carlo's youngest nephew, Miguel, came barreling around the corner of the house, headed straight toward us. I crouched down and caught him. He was a cute kid, kind of what I'd imagine a little Carlos would look like. Of course any child of Ranger Mañoso's would be too badass to run around with his pants on his head. Not that I was planning on popping out any baby batmen anytime soon.

"Watch it!" Miguel's mother, Yolanda, yelled. "He's peeing everywhere tonight!"

I looked down. Sure enough, he'd lost his diaper, too. But before disaster could strike, Carlos had snatched the giggling toddler from me and handed him off to Lester.

"And that's for making me be your designated driver, _primo."_ Carlos said, clapping Lester on his back as Miguel let go all over the front of Lester's jeans.

I giggled. "And have I told you lately how much I love your reflexes?" I asked as we finally made our way over to Carlos' parents.

"Stephanie! You look beautiful, _querida_!" Marisol Mañoso was in her late fifties, but still slender and beautiful in a bright red dress that looked like it was made for dancing. She wasn't anything like my mother's friends and nothing like Lula or I had imagined she'd be like. We'd figured Ranger's parents were members of the Justice league and not a retired school teacher and electrician.

"I'm so glad you said yes to _mijo_," she mock whispered in my ear. "He can be such an idiot, but I feel better knowing you love him."

I bit my lip as I tried to hold back my laughter. Judging by Carlos' pained expression, I could tell he'd caught every word. "I do love him, Mrs. Mañoso."

"You can call me Mama, dear," she said as she drew toward the house. "I made some of those empanadas you like, just for you."

The empanadas weren't the only surprise waiting for me in the kitchen. "Mom!" She'd invited my parents and grandma, too. I said a quick prayer that everyone would behave. I looked around for backup, but Carlos had joined his brothers-in-law at the grill.

My mom patted me on my shoulder. "If you'd answer your phone sometime, you'd know Carlos' mother invited us."

I felt my cheeks redden. "We've been kind of busy." Busy celebrating, that is. It was a wonder we'd made it out of bed in time for the party.

"I can just imagine," she said with a wink. "I was engaged once, too," she said as she handed me the most beautiful pineapple upside down cake I'd ever seen. "Now find some place for this, and go enjoy your party."

I could only nod dumbly as I followed her directions. Who knew that all I'd have to do to get my favorite cake was get engaged? It's funny how Carlos proposing had made my mom twice as cool.

The rest of the party was fun, but don't ask me to fill in the names on the Mañoso family tree anytime soon. Carlos's sisters and aunts had helped with the cooking, so the tables were groaning with food and his Dad, Ernesto, was manning the bar so the mojitos were extra strong. Carlos' second cousin Diego and his band had set up in a corner of the backyard and with the liquor flowing and the music pumping, it didn't take long for the party to get started. There was a slight incident with Grandma during the conga, but Carlos' great uncle didn't seem to mind being groped too much. They were actually looking pretty cozy.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you are, lately?" Carlos murmured as we danced to a slow number later that evening. Everyone had wanted to dance with the engaged couple, so this was the first minute we'd had to ourselves in a while.

"I clean up okay, I guess." I was pretty sure my hair was a mess and my shoes were somewhere over by the buffet table – kicked off after the first round of dancing. "You know you're going to have to carry me home, right?"

He grinned. "I'll carry you to bed, but that's it." He pressed a kiss onto my forehead. "I didn't just mean how you looked tonight, though that's a pretty great dress," he said, leering down at the blue wrap dress I'd worn that night. "You know I would've rather faced a terrorist cell tonight, but you make it worth it."

"Why, Mr. Mañoso, you say the sweetest things." I said as I batted my eyelashes at him. "Just hold onto that thought for when we go to my parents' for dinner."

R&S~R&S~R&S

My mother summoned and we made it to Casa de Plum for dinner with fifteen minutes to spare the next evening. I had to take two trips to McDonald's for the cure, but I'd finally shaken my hangover. I know, I shouldn't have had those last few mojitos the night before, but the Mañosos sure know how to party.

Grandma met us at the door in a purple sequined body suit. She'd been dressed somewhat conservatively the night before – lord knows what my mom had bribed her with – but all bets were off tonight.

"Ain't this a pip!" She took me aside. "And I bet he's as gifted in the package department as that uncle of his!" I just smiled and shook my head. I wasn't telling.

Inside, it was business as usual. My Dad was in the den watching TV, my niece Angie was sitting the corner reading, and her sister Mary Alice was galloping in circles and neighing like a horse. My brother-in-law Albert bustled over with Lisa and his youngest, who was screaming her head off.

"Thank God!" He thrust the baby into my arms. "Another minute and I'm going to go crazy!" He flushed bright red. "Uh, I mean I have to return an important phone call."

I rolled my eyes as Albert fled, then looked down at my baby niece. Hmmm… she felt dry and judging by the spit up on Albert's shirt, she'd eaten, too. What to do?

I rocked her a little and waggled my eyebrows. "So what's shakin' chica?" When she screamed louder, I looked over at Carlos. "You can tell Lester that line doesn't work on any woman of any age."

He grinned and shook his head. "Babe."

And just like that, the crying stopped. The two hundred watt grin had claimed another victim. I looked over to where Lisa was currently trying to climb up his pants leg. "Your smile should be registered as a lethal weapon."

Ranger just shook his head and settled Lisa onto one hip. Baby Sarah got the Porsche keys to play with and silence reigned for a blissful few minutes. Yes, I know my man is almost too good to be true. He's hotter than any underwear model, can kick serious ass, and cuddles after sex. Kids and dogs love him too. If he liked hockey and ate real food, he'd be perfect.

I sighed. "If you didn't have a couple of flaws, I'd have to punch you, you know." Carlos smirked and probably would've suggested that I spank him instead, but mom called us in to dinner.

Dinner went about as expected. The baby screamed, Albert spilled gravy all over himself and Valerie cooed at him while she dabbed at his shirt. The roast wasn't dried out, the potatoes were extra buttery and no one except Carlos touched the broccoli or the salad. Well, Mary Alice did, but I wasn't counting her since she was a horse.

My mom was determined to plan the wedding before dinner was over.

"I can't believe you haven't set a date yet, you know that the hall is booked almost a year in advance," she told us as she hauled out the kitchen calendar. "I checked and they still have the second Saturday in May free, but June and July are booked."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Grandma beat me to it. "Stephie and Ranger need something a little more exciting." She clacked her dentures at us. "I hear those destination weddings are all the rage. Maybe they can have it at one of those nudist resorts."

I counted to three before my mother, Val and my Dad responded.

"Mother!" Mom reached for her 'iced tea' glass.

"Grandma!" Val clapped her hands over MA's ears.

"Crazy old bat." Dad looked wistfully down at his steak knife, while I wondered if we could get dessert to go.

Mom, Val and Grandma launched into a heated discussion about wedding venues while Carlos and I followed my Dad's example and kept our heads down. We'd almost made it to dessert when mom noticed we weren't contributing much to the conversation.

"Honestly, don't you want a nice wedding?"

I carefully dabbed at my lips. It was time to put on my big girl panties. "We haven't talked a whole lot about it yet, Ma." I cut my eyes toward Carlos. "We've both been married before and I'm not sure I even want a big wedding." Eloping to Vegas was sounding pretty good right now.

Mom gasped and crossed herself. "It's not always about what you want, dear. Carlos is a businessman and has an image to think of."

I silently counted the steps to the front door and wondered if I could get away with taking the chocolate torte mom had made for dessert. Probably no one but my dad would miss it.

"Stephanie's happiness is a lot more important to me, Mrs. Plum." Carlos squeezed my hand in support. "I wouldn't care if we were married by an Elvis impersonator, as long as she was happy."

Grandma hooted with laughter, Mary Alice whinnied, Ma drained her glass, and I fell just a little more in love with Carlos. The ESP thing was a little spooky, but he really got me.

Dinner didn't last much longer after that. We declined leftovers, but I took an extra piece of cake.

"Your mother is seriously scary, Babe," Carlos told me as he helped me into the Turbo.

I sighed. "I know. I think I like my in-laws better than yours."

* * *

**AN: It's funny how canon and fanfiction can collide sometimes. I started and finished reading book 21 just a couple of days ago and couldn't help but laugh at the description of a hotel room that was being used as a headquarters during the case. To paraphrase. Hal was there and Steph noted that the pink sateen bedspread would make it difficult for even the most manly of men to maintain an erection. In chapter 2 of this fanfic, Hal declares that "no man has ever gotten an erection around pink leopard print". I swear I hadn't read the book yet when I wrote and posted that line.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters and their world belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them for fun, and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Step 5: Love, honor and cherish, even when he drives you freakin' nuts.

* * *

"I can't believe you're just sitting there," I fumed as I frantically searched for my purse and keys. "I thought we were supposed to back each other up!"

"Babe." Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose and held my keys up. "I am always on your side." _But there's no way in hell I'm going near your mother when she's in planning mode_, I silently finished for him.

"Fine. You go play poker while I spend an evening in wedding planning hell." I snatched the keys from him and grabbed my purse. It was just where I'd left it, on the breakfast bar. "I hope you choke on the pizza and beer."

It's not that I resented the weekly RangeMan poker games or the fact that Carlos tried to drop in on them a couple of times a month. Hell, I'd gone to a few and the rest of the time? It gave me a chance to catch up with the girls or to spend quality time with Ben & Jerry.

His lips twitched. "I probably will since Brown is still trying to go gluten free."

I shuddered. Gluten free beer and pizza crust were a crime against humanity. "I didn't mean it. I just really don't want to deal with my mom tonight," I whined.

He folded me into his arms and pressed a kiss onto the top of my head. I'd just began to relax against that hard, heavenly smelling chest when he had to open his mouth. "You don't have to go to your mother's, Babe, and you don't have to let her plan the wedding."

"Are you crazy?" I reared back, and glared at him. He drove me so freakin' nuts when he was all reasonable and logical.

"If I don't go, she'll have the VFW hall booked and the invitations sent out before Monday. Val just told me that Mom has a binder started." I pressed a finger to the corner of my eye to control the twitch. "A. Wedding. Binder, Carlos." We'd barely been engaged three weeks and the damned thing was probably filled with fabric swatches and wedding favor ideas.

"Promise me you won't let me walk down the aisle in some stupid, poufy dress," I said plaintively as he hugged me again.

"I promise, Babe." He grinned then. "We'll make Tank wear the dress, OK?" I don't know if was his arms around me or the thought of a guy that huge trapped in 20 yards of white silk and organza, but I suddenly felt much better.

My visit to my parents' went about how I'd expected. The planning binder was half filled in. She'd narrowed the wedding date down to two choices and wanted me to look at bouquet and centerpiece designs.

I think I burst into tears at some point. I know we had words. The upshot was that my mom promised not to book anything without my express permission, and I promised not to elope. She still sent me home with the binder, but I think I'd finally convinced her that I didn't want another big Burg wedding. I made it home by 9:30 PM and crawled straight into bed. Who knew not planning a wedding could be so exhausting?

R&S~R&S~R&S

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and snuck a quick peek at the alarm clock. It was 7 AM on a Saturday morning. I smiled evilly as I stumbled toward the coffee maker. If I asked nicely, Carlos would make breakfast.

He joined me a few minutes later in the kitchen, dressed in cargoes and nothing else. I took one look at that hard, bare chest and decided that I had a much better use for the whipped cream and fruit I'd just taken out of the fridge.

"Babe." He shook his head and reached into the cupboard for the waffle mix. "I'll take you up on that offer, but we gotta feed the beast first."

On cue, my stomach roared. "I really need to stop thinking out loud." I pushed a cup of coffee toward him (black, no sugar) and took a sip of my own heavily doctored cup of java. For the umpteenth time, I marveled at our easy domesticity. A year ago, I wasn't even sure I wanted this, but after nine months of living together, I knew that I loved Carlos the man even more than I'd loved Ranger.

"I'm sorry that I was so crazy last night."

He chuckled as he tested the waffle iron I'd heated up for him. "It's OK, I sort of like crazy."

"Huh." I narrowed my eyes at him over the rim of my coffee cup. "Keep talking like that and the only place that whipped cream is gonna go is those waffles."

We were almost done with breakfast – a stack of whole wheat waffles with syrup and whipped cream for me, and a single waffle with fruit for him – when Carlos finally asked me how the visit with my mom had gone.

"Crappy, but that's to be expected." I sighed. "She really wants a big, happy, Burg wedding."

He raised a single eyebrow. "But what do you want?"

The million dollar question. I looked suspiciously over at him. "You really don't care what we do, do you?"

"I want a marriage, not a wedding." He grinned and shook his head. "Why do you think Mama threw the engagement party? She's surprised we haven't just made a trip to City Hall yet."

Huh. Maybe Marisol could adopt me, but that would just be icky. I blew out a breath. "I know I don't want another elaborate circus of a wedding." My Dad was still paying my first one off long after the divorce was final. Not that I was worried about that with Carlos, but still, I didn't get why everything had to match and the seating chart at a Burg wedding is a nightmare. Who's still talking to whom changes on a weekly basis.

"Say the word and I can have us in Vegas before nightfall."

I shook my head. "I promised we wouldn't elope." I finished my waffles and pushed the plate away. "What I really want is a simple ceremony with just friends and family. And cake. There has to be cake, too." I pursed my lips. "I wish we could just plan a party on the sly and surprise everyone." I gasped as the most wonderful idea occurred to me.

I reached over and laid the mother of all kisses on him. "You're a genius!"

"Babe." I'd never seen Carlos so confused, but I liked it.

"That birthday party you and the guys are surprising me with next week – it's perfect!" I smirked. "You didn't really think you could keep something like that a secret in this town?" My phone had started ringing about an hour after he'd reserved the back room at Rossini's.

Carlos shook his head. "Pathetic. That was a sensitive, need-to-know Op."

We made a couple of calls to Ella and a Justice of the Peace that Carlos knew, and just like that we had a wedding planned. Ella had a niece in Newark who could make the cake and knew how to keep her mouth shut. Getting Julie up for the wedding took a little more work, but Rachel didn't even make me beg too much and Carlos' cousin Miguel was happy to fly up with Julie. He runs the Miami branch and it was about time for the quarterly review anyway.

We added a few people to the invite list, and I made a quick, top secret trip to Philadelphia for a dress and a wedding band for Carlos. Luckily, my man leaves nothing to chance and already had the matching band to my engagement ring in his safe. Before I knew it, it was the day of the party and only five people besides us knew that a wedding was going down – Ella and her niece, Rachel, the officiant and a clerk at City Hall who owed RangeMan a favor. We'd pulled it off.

I waved to a few friends as I made my way into the restaurant's back room. Eddie and Big Dog were nursing beers in the corner and Francine was there with her whole family.

Rossini's is a Burg institution and looks a little bit like a set from the Godfather, but Ella had worked her magic. She'd somehow, with a few plants and some flowers, turned a corner by the dance floor into a place fit for a wedding. Nothing was white, but it was… "This is perfect!" I whispered to Ella as I gave her a quick hug. I blinked back tears. "I can't believe you did this with a couple of days' notice."

"You're always welcome, dear." She returned my hug and then steered me toward a side room. "You have just enough time to let the wedding party in on the secret."

Guests were still filtering in for cocktail hour, but the important people were there. With a nod from Carlos, Bobby, Lester, Tank, Hal, and Hector went in search of my friends and Carlos and I grabbed our parents and Julie. Julie had spent a couple of days with us, but she'd spent the day with the Mañosos.

"You look beautiful," my mom and Marisol said in unison. They shared a quick look and we all laughed. I'd settled on a simple cocktail dress in a pale, pale blue, and my hair was behaving for once. After everything Carlos and I had done over the last year, I definitely didn't qualify for pure white.

I grinned. "Thanks for coming to my surprise birthday party." Lester pouted, but everyone else chuckled. "The thing is, we've decided everyone needed another surprise."

Carlos wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close. "Stephanie and are I getting married before dinner and we'd like you to be part of it."

Pandemonium ruled over the next few minutes. We'd let the guys know they were groomsmen on the way to the restaurant, but everyone else was floored. Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, Val, and Julie squealed, Carlos' parents hugged us both and my mom tried to hide her disappointment.

I finally turned to her in a quiet moment. "Are we going to be OK?"

My mom bit her lip. "I just want you settled and happy, and a wedding picture or two to hang on my wall."

I gave her a quick hug. "I really, really am happy. I never dreamed we'd end up like this," I whispered to her.

She pulled back and fussed with my hair a little. "At least you didn't sneak off to some casino or something."

I rolled my eyes, and Ella bustled in with an armload of calla lilies. She'd tied the bouquets herself, of course. A couple of minutes later, it was just my Dad and me in the room.

I glanced at my watch. "Ten minutes and I'm a married woman, again."

"He's a good man, Pumpkin." My Dad patted my arm. "But just to make sure – this is what you want, right? The car's just outside if you change your mind."

I was just about to say thanks, but no thanks, when a very drunk Ziggy Gillespie stumbled through the open doorway. I had to suppress a groan. Ziggy had run off with a waitress from the local Hooters and didn't think he needed to support his three kids. I'd helped his ex file with the courts a couple of weeks before and I could tell he wasn't happy about it. I'd also forgotten that he liked to hang out at the restaurant bar with Carmine Rossini.

"I needed that money for a boat, you bitch!" He slurred as he reached for me.

I handed my bouquet off to my dad and tripped him. Ziggy was so drunk, he went down fast and hard.

"I'm about to get married, you idiot!" I shoved a knee into the small of his back and wished that my cuffs had fit into my evening bag. Luckily we'd made just enough noise to alert a couple of passing RangeMen and not half of the restaurant.

"God, you turn me on," Carlos murmured in my ear as Woody and Ram hustled Ziggy out the door. Lester and Tank were standing guard to discourage the curious.

"Hold that thought." I dusted off my dress a little and sighed in relief. Nothing was torn and I hadn't bothered with panty hose, so I still looked pretty presentable. "Well, I guess Ziggy just helped make our day perfect. For us."

He shot me a quick grin, and Dad and I were alone, again.

My Dad squeezed my hand as Julie and our friends took their places and the Justice of the Peace let the rest of the party in on the surprise. It was show time.

And that's how I married Carlos Mañoso, the love of my life and my own personal Batman. Our journey had a lot of twists in the road, a few missteps, and yeah, a few cars and buildings exploded along the way, but I wouldn't have done it any differently. We were married in the back room of an Italian restaurant in Chambersburg on a Sunday in October. Our friends and family were there to celebrate with us and nothing blew up.

Oh, and the cake was _delicious._

* * *

**AN: Well, that is the end of the journey. This part of it was kind of silly, but I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all of the great reviews for this story and Angel on My Shoulder. I read them all and appreciate them.**

**Carol**


End file.
